Ours for the Taking
by Serena10
Summary: *sequel to Wanna Be Bad?* The Death Eaters take on Hogwarts.


Title : Ours for the Taking (sequel to Wanna be bad?) Author : Serena *answer to Jinni's Quickie Challenge pairing 24* Rating : R? Disclaimer : I own nothing. Warning! Character death! If you don't like it, don't read!  
  
**********  
  
Willow stepped inside the school. It really was fabulous. It lived up to its reputation. She had always wanted to see it, see where Draco had spent seven years of his life, where the famous Harry Potter had spent hours of making mayhem, where resided one of the greatest wizard of all time, Albus Dumbledore. So far, she liked Hogwarts.  
  
Of course, she would have liked to see it on another day than this one and take her time visiting. She was sure it would have been grand. But it appeared like it wouldn't be today. The snake face wanted her in the Great Hall.  
  
She followed the line of Death Eaters walking inside, turning left under the stairs and entering what looked like a high class cafeteria by huge oak doors. Slytherins were grinning like mad on the left side of the Great Hall, looking smug, and even if her *real* lover had once been member of this house, she couldn't help but feel the need to wipe their smirks of their face. Like they had anything to do in this operation. Fools, the lots of them!  
  
She hid her smile when she saw Draco standing next to Voldemort. Lucius was on the other side, looking proudly at his son. He then took a glance at the Gryffindors huddled together with the muggle-born then had separated from their houses. The teachers were trying to calm them down, but nothing seemed to work.  
  
When she walked up the stairs to the teachers table, Voldemort extended his hand and she reluctanly put hers in his. "See them cower before us, my dear. They will fear us all over the world." Willow shared a secret smile with Draco. "But first, a demonstration of my power is necessary. Bring on Dumbledore!" The Headmaster was brought before him, head held proud. You had to admire his courage. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Green light poured from Voldemort's wand and Willow watched in fascination as the old man died on the spot. "Impressive," she whispered.  
  
"Bring the traitor to me," Voldemort hissed.  
  
Snape was forcefully pushed by two Death Eaters and he glared at them. Willow warned him with a look. Now was not the time. First thing first. As Voldemort raised his wand for the final blow to the Potions master, the young witch put her hand on his arm. "Stop."  
  
"What is it, my dear?"  
  
Willow grinned evilly. "You never did suspect anything, did you?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
She snorted. "Oh please! Like I could love you. You're just an old snake. Don't you ever think you could control me! Already forgotten who I am? What I did?"  
  
"You little.." As he raised his arm to slap her, someone punched him.  
  
Furious eyes, burning like liquid silver, stared in his red ones. "Don't you ever touch her! You might lose your arm." He pulled the witch to him and kissed her. Voldemort gasped when the black hair turned red. Draco smirked. "I bet you never got that reaction from her, did you?"  
  
Willow laughed. "Stop teasing the dead man, Draco. Lucius, here, never told you it's bad playing with your victims?"  
  
"But it's so much fun."  
  
"Indeed." Her eyes widened when Voldemort pulled a second wand from under his robes.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you," a deadly voice spoke from behind the Dark Lord. Snape was standing, feet apart, wand raised directly at Voldemort, a look that promised death if he was to move. "You were right, Voldemort. I wasn't faithful to you. I did turn to Dumbledore. But then came Willow and she took care of the lost Death Eaters. I was taken under her wing and I waited, hoping that one day, I could make you pay for all you did to me."  
  
"Severus," Willow said softly. "You shall be rewarded for your faith in me. Lucius!" she called. "I know you weren't in on the plan, but might I suggest you join us for Draco's sake? I'd hate to have to kill you."  
  
"It is only fair that I serve the one with the greatest power. Now I understand why you accepted to serve someone with less power than you."  
  
Willow grinned to Voldemort. "You see, Voldie, I used you. What better way to conquer the wizarding world by joining with the one that terrorize it? But now, you are of no uses to me. I have what I wanted." She looked at Snape. "Kill him."  
  
Severus Snape smirked. "With pleasure."  
  
"Noooooooo!" Voldemort screamed before he was hit by a green light.  
  
Willow smiled. "One thing done." She heard several gasps from the Slytherins and the rest of the school breath in relief. "Think you're off the hook?" she said coldly to them. They stilled. "I said I wanted Voldemort dead. Never said I was a white hat." She turned to the Death Eaters. "Proceed with what was planned. I have things to do."  
  
The redhead left the Great Hall, Draco beside her as he led her away from the screams.  
  
* * *  
  
"Think they'll manage without us?"  
  
"I'm sure Draco. Now get back to what you were doing!"  
  
"But what if one of those ministry official gives them trouble?"  
  
"They're big boys. They can take care of themselves. They're probably back with their heads already." Then she realized he was smiling. She slapped his arm. "You were playing with me!"  
  
"I think I need a good spanking."  
  
"That you do, Draco."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"You think Severus will let me use his toys on you again?" 


End file.
